The Attack
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. With the Tamaranians making earth their new home, the Justice League, the Dark Knights and the Titans team up to stop the attacks, before any harm can be done COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

digi-gal-rox: Yo ppls! To be honest, never been a big fan of Teen Titans, so sorry to those Teen Titans fans if this story pisses you off.

* * *

**Prologue **

He quietly stared down at the beautiful planet, Earth. Men and women ran past doing their usual business. He stood at the top, watching them. His stole a quick glance at Earth again She looked so peaceful. Catching him of guard, an alarm went off.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Ships approaching us," one announced, starring out the window. He looked out, noticing a fleet of ships.  
"What in the name of-" a woman gasped, as they began to fire at them.  
"Warn the others." he announced, as a green shield surrounded them.  
"Who are they?" John Stewart asked from outside, concentrating on protecting the many heroes that resided up in space.  
"I'm not sure," Jon'z replied.  
"Should we alert them down there?" a man asked, urgently.  
"Yes. Alert them all." he nodded, pressing a small red button. Before the transmition could be complete, the ships crashed into them, sending them towards Earth. The ships followed suit.

"Huh?" the green man, Beast Boy looked out the window, as the alarm went off.  
"Danger?" Raven asked, quietly, as Nightwing burst into the room. He ignored them, running towards the computer.  
"Transmission from the League," he muttered.  
"What is it?" Cyborg asked.  
"Can't tell. The message isn't complete." their leader responded, typing something in.  
"What are you doing?" Beast Boy asked, as another message appeared on screen. Everyone gathered around realizing who it was.  
"She wouldn't!" Cyborg gasped.  
"She did." Nightwing responded.

"What in the name of-" James Gordon started, seeing a flash of white hurtle down, followed by ships."I'm checking it out," the Dark Knight, Batman, grunted, leaving the boy wonder Robin behind at the roofs. Moments before Robin could leave, Barbara Gordon burst through the door, panting.  
"What? what is it?" Robin asked, seeing the panic look on her face.  
"They're here." she said, her voice a deadly whisper, "The Tamaranians."


	2. Chapter 1

digi-gal-rox: R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

He glanced up at the night sky. The stars could be seen clearly from here. Hours before, he had witnessed the Justice League tower crash down, followed by ships. He knew who was in the space ships. Narrowing his eyes, as the wind blew past he sighed. His team mates, Cyborg Raven and Beast Boy, the Titans quietly walked towards him.  
"So, man, is she coming or what?" Beast Boy groaned.  
"Quit complaining," Raven muttered.  
"She'd better come," their leader, Nightwing growled. Suddenly a space ship landed behind them, and out came the Tamaranian princess, Koriandr' a.k.a Starfire.  
"Friends!" she greeted cheerfully, hugging Nightwing, who angrily shoved her aside.  
"What the hell is going in, Star!" he demanded. She looked at him surprised.  
"I do not know what you are talking about..."  
"Don't bull with us," Cyborg muttered, "What the hell happened to the League!"  
"The League... they were in our way."  
"Our!" Nightwing exploded, "They could've killed thousands of heroes!"  
"What's going on, Starfire?" Raven asked, darkly.  
"My home planet was destroyed." she murmured, "I suggested earth to be our new home."  
"You did what!" Beast Boy cried out.  
"What is the matter?"  
"You don't get it, do you?" Nightwing growled, "The President will ask us to get rid of you and your people!"  
"You mustn't! You must help to ensure our survival!" Starfire exclaimed, devastated.  
"Don't assume we'll help," Cyborg muttered.  
"Why...?" she asked, quietly.  
"You and your people are trying to take over the planet!"

"Do you understand the stress we are in?"  
"I do, Mr. President."  
"I expect all of you to get them out of here."  
"We will, Mr. President."  
"As long as you understand me," the President said angrily, turning his back on them, "You may leave." Quietly, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and Green Lantern left the room.  
"What should we do?" the Flash asked, "I mean, these aliens..."  
"We do as we promised," Superman muttered.  
"We need to hold a meeting." John said quietly, as the left the White House.  
"We'll get one."

He flipped through the news channels, hoping to catch on updates of the Tamaranians. It was hard though, with the back ground noises from Victor and Garfield."Reporting here live at Gotham City-" Dick Grayson rose from his chair, "-Commissioner James Gordon, along with the many police in New York are at a meeting, discussing a team to help Gothamites and New Yorkers to flee the county..."  
"Say what?" Victor Stone suddenly frooze.  
"Detective, what do you have to say?" Summer Gleeson asked. Dick's eyes widened when he saw the camera move to a pretty red headed girl with blue eyes.  
"It's true, Summer. And rumors have just reached us that Batman is organizing a resistance, with the help from the League."  
"A resistance?"  
"Yes, if all fail, the people will have to stand up for themselves, with the help from the League."  
"Do you believe this?" Raven asked disgustedly, switching the T.V off.  
"I can't believe we weren't asked to help." Garfield added.  
"Either 'cause it was sent to the Tower, or," Dick started, "all communications are being tapped."  
"Or?"  
"That's all I can come up with."  
"Great," Victor said sarcastically.

"Order! Order!" Superman bellowed, once again. The room filled the the Justice League, along with Batgirl and Robin fell silent. "With Batman still investigating the sight, we are left to do our best to defend our city."  
"Do you have any idea what these people... aliens... are like?" Batgirl asked, standing up.  
"We may not have as much experience as you, Batgirl, with them, but we need to learn as much as possible from you." Jonz said quietly.  
"There's not much to say," Batgirl muttered, "They're always cheerful."  
"Anything else?" Wonder Woman asked, impatiently.  
"Oh, grow up." Batgirl snapped, glancing back at her lap top.  
"It's coming from the T-Tower!" Robin cried out.  
"What!" the room erupted with shock.  
"Order!" Superman bellowed again. The room fell silent again. "Is it true?"  
"Yes," Batgirl nodded.  
"I can't believe Nightwing would actually help them!" Flash exclaimed.  
"We don't know for sure," Batgirl sighed. "As far as we can tell; he's either in there held captive or helping them OR took refudge to Bludhaven."  
"Shayera, get a team and check Jump City," Superman ordered. The woman grumbled to herself getting up and left.  
"Is it wise to send her?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.  
"We'll keep check of Gotham," Batgirl announced.  
"We'll keep check of our own city," Superman nodded. "Flash, can you handle being in Central City, alone?"  
"Dude, I've been protecting that city alone for a long time!" the scarlet runner exclaimed.  
"We'll call for another meeting anytime soon."

"They're gone!" she cried out, surprised.  
"We are unable to find out how." the man replied.  
"Find him." she muttered, "I know he'll spill to everyone else."  
"We will." he quickly left the room, leaving the princess alone to ponder on their next move. Starfire stole a quick glance at the group photo that hung in the room. Why couldn't her friends understand, her people needed to survive? Will they really fight her? She wasn't sure, but right now, she needed to concentrate on finding them, before any news could be leaked.

The sun blinded him, as he looked up to the clear blue sky of Gotham City. He looked at his familiar surroundings, the place he grew up in. He sighed, as his remaining team mates and friends followed behind, arguing over what to do. As they walked pass Wayne Enterprices, a teenage boy caught his eye.  
"Tim!" he gasped. The boy... man looked up at him in surprised.  
"Dick!" he exclaimed, "You're alive!"  
"Ofcourse I am." Dick muttered.  
"You'd better come with me," he said quietly, "All of you." he added noticing Dick's company still arguing.

"What do you mean, everyone thinks we're with them!" Dick exploded."Apart from the fact Starfire's your girlfriend, tranmission came from the tower." Tim muttered, as Alfred came in with a tray of tea.  
"The young master's right, Master Richard." Alfred murmured quietly.  
"What else happened?" Dick asked, trying to contain his anger.  
"Well... Barbara came up with a few theories, Flash became defensive... that's about it I think"  
"Theories? Don't tell me she also thought I was with them." Dick muttered.  
"Actually she couldn't really make up her mind," Tim murmured as Alfred left the room.  
"I can't believe people would think we would help her take over our home." Garfield cried.  
"Well, you lot did protect Jump City with her, I don't blame them."  
"Look, Tim. Can you help us clear our name with them than?" Dick pleaded.  
"You have to ask the leaders." Tim winced.  
"Leaders?"  
"Leaders."  
"Say what!" Cyborg exclaimed confused.  
"Who are the 'leaders'?"  
"Who else," Tim snorted, "The League... and Batgirl, you could say, is filling in for the big black Bat."  
"Where is she?" Dick asked.

The teenage girl, Kara Kent, sighed as she stared out her bed-room window. Her cousin, Clark had made her stay at Smallville, to 'protect' the small country town, while he took care of business at Metropilis. She was also warned not to alarm the small town of the attack that will soon take place. Sighing she sat on her bed. They needed to evacuate everyone before anything bad happens.  
"Kara?" Jonathan poked his head into the girl's room. "Aren't you hungry?"  
"Uh-no! I'm fine," she quickly responded, "I just got a lot on my mind..."  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked worriedly, as his wife joined him.  
"I'll be fine," she said firmly.

After they had left, he creaped out once again to the site. He narrowed his eyes as he notice something move within the shadows.  
"At least everyone made it out alive," he murmured. Picking up an odd object a few feet from the Justice League tower, he stole a quick glance at where someone was hiding.  
"Anything new?" Batgirl's voice came through the communicator.  
"Yes," he murmured, "Call a meeting. We got company." Narrowing his eyes again, he smirked to himself, before disappearing.  
"How did he-" the figure gasped. Frowning, he flew off, to alert the princess.

"I don't have time for games, Tim." Barbara growled, trying to get past the teenager."This is important, Barb!" he exclaimed.  
"And so is this meeting!"  
"But, Dick's here!" Tim cried out. Barbara froze.  
"What, did you say?" she asked.  
"Dick. He made it out. He's not working with them"  
"Don't joke, Tim." her voice quivered.  
"He's not," Dick murmured, appearing behind Tim.  
"What... what the hell happened?" she asked.  
"They took control of the tower. Held us captave. We made it out, alive."  
"I can see that," she snapped, "I meant why are they are?"  
"To ensure their survival," Raven muttered, appearing from the shadows, Beast Boy and Cyborg behind her.  
"You'd better come with me," she muttered.

"Nightwing!" the Flash exclaimed seeing his old friend, alive and away from the Tamaranians,  
"You're alive!" Flash's outburst was followed by many cheers from the Justice League.  
"Good to see you again," Helena smiled, seeing him. Nightwing nodded politely, as the Question greeted him.  
"Order!" Superman bellowed, the room quickly fell silent, "What news do you have, Batgirl?"  
"New information from Batman," Batgirl informed, standing up. Where she sat, the Justice League founding members eyes widened.  
"What do you mean?" Wonder Woman asked, standing up as well. Flash quickly joined the group on the stage, before Batgirl could begin.  
"Their out there on the streets," she announced, "One of them followed Batman while he was investigating the crash sight at Black Gate."  
"I don't believe it," John murmured, "Now they're after us!"  
"Batman will most likely keep an eye on them, on the mean time, I think we should evacuate the cities, before any harm can be done." Batgirl murmured.  
"They won't hurt anyone," Nightwing announced, "It's against their code."  
"They held you captive, and you're defending them!" Shayera exclaimed.  
"We'll keep a sharp eye at our station, if by any chance the people find out, we will evacuate, other than that, act as if nothing has happened." Superman announced.  
"The Gotham Police already know," Robin exclaimed.  
"Protect the city as if nothing is wrong," Superman repeated.

"Why are you defending them?" Barbara asked impatiently, as Alfred served them their dinner."I'm not," Dick muttered, under his breathe.  
"You were," Tim piped in.  
"Look, Dick," Barbara said calmly, after Alfred left, "I know she's your girlfriend and all, but face the facts, they're out to-"  
"I know 'em!" Dick cried out angrily.  
"She's right," Raven murmured, "They're out to get us, Richard. You're the only one who can't see that." After a moment of silence, Barbara stood up, her plate hardly touched.  
"Where are you going?" Tim asked.  
"I have a meeting tomorrow." she stated.  
"So?" Beast Boy asked.  
"That means I have to go now." she muttered.  
"What meeting?" Dick asked, curiously.  
"Not that it's any of your business, but it's Gotham Police, if you must know." aburtly, she stood up and left. Alfred came back momentarily, surprised that Barbara had left the room.  
"Where is Ms. Gordon"  
"She left," Tim replied.  
"Oh dear," Alfred sighed.  
"Oh dear?" Cyborg looked at the elderly man curiously.  
"It's nothing to be worried about," Tim quickly responded, "She's just been really busy, with Batman's disappearing every five seconds, working at the police station, and helping out at home."  
"She shouldn't over work," Dick simply said, eating quietly.

Tapping her pencil on the desk, Barbara stole a quick glance out the window. The sun gleamed into the room, blinding her.  
"What do you think, detective?" Renee Montoya asked. Barbara looked at her, than blinked.  
"I agree."  
"I thought you spaced out on us," Harvey Bullock smirked.  
"My mind is off somewhere, but also here, if you get my jist." Barbara smiled, slyly.  
"You are just plan weird," Bullock muttered.  
"Thank you," Barbara smiled.  
"O.K, so we'll do it?" Montoya asked.  
"We'll just have to make sure though. The League may stop us." Barbara sighed.  
"We'll make sure to help, than when they come to their senses, we'll take them there." Commissioner James Gordon sighed, getting up, "Get back to work."  
"Yes, sir!" everyone chorused, before leaving the room.

"Hello!" a familiar voice chirpped, waking him up. He looked up to see his child-hood sweet-heart, Lana Lang standing in front of him.  
"Lana!" Clark Kent exclaimed, surprised, "What are you doing here?"  
"Heard something was up," she said, quietly.  
"You heard right, and you shouldn't be here." Clark said seriously.  
"You're no fun," she pouted.  
"I'm serious Lana, if anything happened to you, I'd would never forgive myself."

Not to far away, Lois Lane leaned further back on her chair, trying to listen to the conversation.  
"You seriously need an attitude adjustment, Clark," Lana exclaimed.  
"I'm serious Lana," Clark frowned.  
"O.K, O.K," Lana sighed. Lois slowly got up and made her way to Clark Kent's desk.  
"Hey, Smallville," Lois nodded, "You got the item done yet?"  
"Already in Perry's office," Clark nodded, looking up.  
"Good." she responded, before making her way to the cheifs office.  
"I can't believe you haven't asked her out yet," Lana whistled.  
"Lana."  
"I'm going, I'm going!" she exclaimed.

"So he knows where we are?" she asked, after hearing the report.  
"He knows that all of us are out there," the soldier corrected, "What should we do?"  
"Go as planned," she responded, "The survival of our people is important."  
"As you wish," he responded, before walking out of the main room. Closing her eyes briefly, Starfire looked at the group photo that was taken, on the screen. She couldn't understand why her friends would leave. Why would they help the other heroes? Weren't they her friends?


	3. Chapter 2

digi-gal-rox: chapter up! pls review!

Chapter 2

Wally West casually walked into the cafe bar, where he agreed to meet up with Barbara Gordon to talk about Dick's appearance at Gotham City. He found her, at the booth, lost in thought.  
"Hey, Red," he grinned, seating opposite her.  
"Wally," she smiled, snapping out of her day-dream.  
"What's on your mind?" he asked, worriedly, and yet curiously.  
"A lot," she sighed, "I'm worried about the safety of New York."  
"I'm sure we'll all do fine, now, what about Dick?" he said, all serious.  
"He nearly married her."  
"What?"  
"He nearly married Starfire," Barbara repeated, "Raven stopped the wedding."  
"I can't believe it," Wally breathed, surprised, "He never mentioned this to me."  
"I'm guessing he knew you'd tell me."  
"That's true," Wally nodded.  
"Do you think he's under cover?" she asked, curiously.  
"I don't think Dick would go that far... would he?"  
"I don't know. He's a different person, Wally. Tim's worried, so's Alfred." Barbara stressed draining her coffee.  
"And Bruce's still out of town. I know," Wally sighed, "What about Jonz, did he-"  
"Yeah, he did. He said Dick's with us."  
"I guess we have no choice but to trust him for now," Wally sighed.

Dick Grayson woke up, to find a tray of break-fast on the floor for him. He smiled to him- self. Alfred sure hasn't changed. Quickly grabbing his jeans and blue shirt off the floor, he got changed at quietly ate his break-fast in his room. He could hear Tim Drake having an arguement on the phone with one of his school friends. He sure missed his life here. And he sure missed Bruce. Satisfied, he got up and brought his tray down, to the kitchen, to find Barbara there, cleaning up the mess.  
"Babs!" he exclaimed. She turned around surprised.  
"You're up," she nodded, "Just leave the tray there."  
"What are you doing here?" Dick asked, ignoring her order.  
"Alfed needed a hand." Barbara responded, eyeing Dick as he help clear the mess.  
"You don't have to be suspicious of me," he said, calmly.  
"I do have every right," she responded, drying her hands, "Like the fact you neglected to tell your family of your attempted marriage to Starfire." Dick winced at her tone. He knew she was angry, and that she wasn't the only one who knew about it.  
"Who else knows?" he asked, carefully pick his words.  
"Only Wally," she responded. "Why didn't you tell us, Dick?" she asked.  
"I don't know," he replied, quietly, "I guess, it was 'cause I later wanted to surprise the family."  
"Surprise," Barbara said dully.  
"Look, Barb, I would've mentioned it, it's just that, I've been really busy."  
"I know," she responded, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, "Look, I'm going to keep your secret, not going to say a word to Bruce till you're ready, O.K? Anyways I have to go."  
"Wait!" Dick suddenly called out. She stopped short at the door.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm sorry for everything."

"How do I look?" Garfield asked, trying on the suit that Alfred had laid on his bed.  
"Pathetic," Victor snorted, "What are you trying to do?"  
"Well, the butler left a note saying we have some party tonight."  
"What type?" Victor asked, curiously, "It'd better be good."  
"Oh it will," a teenager chirped, appearing from a hidden door in the room.  
"Wha-! Where'd you come from!" Garfield cried out.  
"A secret," Tim rolled his eyes, "Tim Drake by the way."  
"Victor Stone, and this goof ball here is Garfield Logan." Victor extended his hand. Tim ignored the gesture, and looked around the familiar room. "So, about this party..."  
"Oh, it's a function." Tim walked around the room, "It always is," he added brightly.  
"A function? Won't 'heroes' be there?" Garfield asked.  
"You have gotta be kidding me," Tim snorted, "This isn't Jump City."  
"Tim!" a voice bellowed.  
"Gotta go!" Tim dashed out the room, from the main door.  
"That kid's wierd," Garfield whistled.  
"Wasn't that voice Bruce Wayne?" Victor asked.  
"Well, it is his house," Garfield pointed out.

"Don't expect me to wear any of those," Raven Roth glared at the gown Barbara had given her.  
"Than don't expect Mr. Wayne to house you." the red-headed girl shot back.  
"This is black mail."  
"Oh please, black mail is when-" before Barbara could finish her sentence, Bruce Wayne came through the door.  
"Are the caterer's here yet?" he asked.  
"Alfred's dealing with them, Peter should be with the musicians and Tia helping set up the dining," Barbara informed.  
"Good," Bruce said, looking at Raven oddly, "You are attending, right?"  
"Uh...-"  
"Oh and Barb, I need you to help prepare rooms for our guests. They'll be here for a while."  
"Huh?" Raven looked at Barbara oddly.  
"Yes sir," she nodded, marching out the room. Once again, Bruce looked at Raven oddly.  
"Join us tonight," he said, his voice all of a sudden, bored, "It'll be fun."

"Hey, you there!" Renee Montoya turned around, surprised. Across the street, stood a stranger, a Tamaranian, under the street light.  
"What do you want?" Renee asked.  
"Where are the Titans, if you answer truthfully, I might let you live."  
"How would you know I'm answering truthfully?" Renee asked.  
"We'll be having teams check it out."  
"It won't do you any good, I don't know."  
"Lier!" the Tamaranian soldier burst out. Before he could advance on the detective, a bat-a- rang flew down. "What the!"  
"I'd be careful if I were you," Batgirl smirked, gliding down.  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, I'm crushed," Batgirl said sarcastically. Renee knowing what she had to do, escaped easily, before the soldier could react. "Now; what's a poor lowly stranger doing here, attacking Gotham's Finest?"  
"Maybe you can answer my question: Where are the Titans?"  
"I have a policy, don't talk to strangers, don't answer strangers questions." Batgirl said smugly, "And who?"  
"Don't play games with me, little girl," the soldier growled.  
"Oh puh-lease," Batgirl cried out. The Tamaranian started throwing star-bolts at her, which she gracefuly cart wheeled over, before retreating to the dark.

"You're here," Bruce manage to mutter through gritted teeth.  
"I got caught up," Barbara responded, "Renee nearly got fried by a Tamaranian and so did I."  
"Does Dick know?"  
"Oh please, I don't want to provoke him, though I would love to, but he loves that girl."  
"He needs to know," Bruce responded.  
"That didn't sound like you," Barbara said surprised, looking at the play boy.  
"I know, don't provoke me." he added, before moving towards Selina, who seemed to be having a fight with Diana. Barbara giggled, as he tried to pry both women off each other.  
"What's so funny?" Dick asked, surprising her from behind.  
"The women of Bruce's life," she responded, gesturing at Bruce. The handsome man raised an eyebrow, as Bruce angrily dragged Selina aside, while Clark dragged Diana the opposite way.  
"What were you and Bruce talking about?"  
"You," she responded, "He was bragging how much you grown up, since you were a kid."  
"Ha ha," Dick frowned, "I'm serious."  
"And so am I," Barbara responded, facing him.  
"It's about her, isn't it." Dick murmured.  
"Do you think I'll really tell you?" she asked.  
"That depends, if I have to right tools," Dick responded shrugging his shoulder. Barbara eyed him, suspiciously.  
"Even if I do tell you, nothing would change," Barbara decided, heading towards the buffet table.  
"Really?" Dick asked, tailing her.  
"Leave me alone," she said, smiling politely at the people that stood by the buffet table as well.  
"No," he responded, smiling as well.  
"You'll still hate us," Barbara muttered, "You'll run away again, blaming Bruce like you always do."  
"I don't do that!" Dick exclaimed, causing people to quickly leave the table.  
"Yeah, uh-huh, try telling that to him." Barbara sighed, retreating outside, hoping the man that broke her heart won't follow. She was mistaken, he tailed her again.  
"What were the both of you talking about?" he asked again. Barbara didn't responded, trying to stay calm.  
"Ask Renee," she said, after a couple of deep breathes, before carrying her plate back into the manor.

"Something's going on down there," Black Canary muttered into the communicator.  
"I know," Shayera muttered, back. The people of Jump City casually did their usual business, unaware that the Titans had fled for help. "What should we do?" Supergirl asked, searching for any danger.  
"Make sure they don't harm the people," their leader murmured, carefully watching Starfire shop.

It had been a couple of hours after the party, and once again the house was spotless. In the library where the Justice League founding members sat, all in deep conversation about their next move. Outside, however, Barbara found Victor and Garfield trying to listen in on the conversation. Quietly she snuck up on them.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Both men turned around, screaming. She knew the room fell silent, as Bruce Wayne opened the door.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Uh..." both men looked at each other nervously.  
"What do you think they were doing?" Barbara asked, waving her hand dismisively.  
"I told Dick to keep an eye on them," Bruce growled.  
"I know," Barbara shot back, "He's gone, disappeared."  
"Great," he muttered, glaring down at the two men, who quickly stood up and ran off to their rooms.  
"You gotta stop doing that," Barbara muttered.  
"It's the only way to make them stay out of business," Bruce responded, "Go find Dick"  
"Aye, aye sir."

The cold wind run past him, as he glided to the next building. From what the League had said the villians had been laying low, afraid to face the new threat to New York, and possibly also around the world.  
"He should've known you were one for not following orders." Batgirl greeted, coming from the shadows.  
"What does he want?" he asked.  
"Nothing. Just wanted me to find you, is all." she shrugged, joining Nightwing at the edge of the building.  
"So, you still a leader?"  
"The only reason he gave me the position was to torment you."  
"It worked," he muttered through gritted teeth. "Why do you care? I mean both of your are-"  
"Can we change the subject?" he asked, annoyed. Batgirl studied him for a moment, before walking away. "Where are you going?"  
"I have business to take care of," she simply responded.

"Lois!" Clark excalimed, surprised to see his co-worker at the manor, "What are you doing here?"  
"Perry sent me here." she shrugged, "I should be asking you the questions, Smallville."  
"Bruce asked me to spend the night."  
"Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Hey, we're... good friends," Clark shrugged.  
"Excuse me, Mr. Kent," Alfred appeared, "Mr. Wayne will see you now."  
"Gotta go," Clark quickly left the reporters side, following the butler down the corridor.

"Where are they?" the soldier demanded.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she narrowed her eyes, flipping over him.  
"Get back here!" he roared.  
"I don't think so," she mused, this time, skidding under him, "What's so important about them, hm? They have important information you're afraid they'll tell us?" the soldie roared chasing after her, crushing cars on the way. "You're too late, they told us." this angered the soldier.  
"You should learn to keep your mouth shut." he said, picking up a car.  
"I'm good at that, but I don't do it." she smirked. He threw the car at her. Before the car hit the ground, someone pushed her aside.  
"You should really learn to keep your mouth shut," the person grunted.  
"You know I'm not good at that, Nightwing." she responded, "And it wasn't going to hit me."  
"You never know," Nightwing smirked, facing the soldier. "You just messed with the wrong people."  
"She is waiting."  
"I'm not going back, not when my family and my home is in danger."  
"Than you will suffer like everyone else."  
"Than let it be."

"Reporting here live at Gotham Central, where the Tamaranian's have just recked the place, in search of Jump City's Titans..." Summer Gleeson reported, as the debri smoked.  
"So much for keeping it quiet," Barbara muttered to herself, switching the T.V off. The cordless phone rang. She quickly answered it. "I know."  
"Excuse me?" it was Dick.  
"The report, just than." Barbara scowled.  
"Oh right," he laughed nervously, "Not that, the Titan's are missing."  
"Oh boy." she muttered. She could just barely hear Bruce in the background. "That mad?"  
"His taking it quite fine, much to my surprise, that's something else."  
"Diana?"  
"Nup."  
"Tim?"  
"Yep."  
"You need my help?"  
"Could you?"  
"I'll meet you at the clock tower in five."

digi-gal-rox: pls review! next chapter up soon!


	4. Chapter 3

digi-gal-rox: here's the next chapter! review pls!

Chapter 3

"All quiet," Black Canary murmured.  
"I'll say," Green Arrow agreed.  
"Keep a sharp eye," Shayera muttered. "There's movement at the shops. I'm checking it out. Stay put"  
"Aye aye, ma'am," Green Arrow saluted, as the leader flew off.  
"Arrow, look!" Canary hissed, pointing at the civillians as the Tamaranians started demanding for answers.  
"Let's go,"

"Took your time, didn't you?" Nightwing greeted.  
"Got held up," she responded, folding her arms crossly, "Looks like your friends are having a swing at Jump City."  
"Huh?" Nightwing looked at her curiously.  
"The Tamaranians. They're demanding Jump City where you lot are. Is she that-"  
"She's worried," Nightwing muttered.  
"So, where are you friends?"  
"Wouldn't have a clue."  
"Doesn't you 'T' communicator have some sort of tracking device?" she asked. Nightwing shot up, smacking his hand on the head.  
"Forgot about that!"  
"You are one weird guy," Batgirl muttered, as Nightwing retrieved the Titan communicator.  
"It's off-line."  
"Well than, it's hand and foot for us." she said, noticing trouble down below, "But first things first-" before she could finish her sentence, she had already jumpped down. Annoyed, Nightwing followed her.

"You enjoy stalling for time don't you?" Nightwing grunted, throwing a bird-a-rang at the robber, pinning him to the wall.  
"I just think that people come first, before personal whatevers."  
"You think the Titan's are personal?" he asked, as the foes surrounded them.  
"Oh please, you tried marrying one." she muttered, as Nightwing grabbed her arm, spinning her knocking the men out.  
"They're my friends. What do you expect!" he exclaimed, settling her down.  
"Explanation." was her answer, as the Gotham Police arrived.  
"On what?" he asked, shotting out his grappling hook, as she did the same.  
"Your life when you left." she noticed the Titans, on the roof, where they landed, "And here are your friends."

"Keep me posted," Superman finished, before closing the line between Shyhera and himself. The batcave was as dark as ever.  
"What's up?" Batgirl asked, arrving, the Titans behind her.  
"Well, they handle things well there." was his responce, "I need you in Central City with the Flash. Aparently he's got more than he can handle."  
"Yes sir," was her responce, as she grabbed a spare Batgirl uniform, before going up the stairs.  
"Wait... you're sending her there, alone?" Nightwing asked, annoyed.  
"The Flash can take care of her." Superman sighed.  
"Come on Clark! We all know that-"  
"He's your best friend." Superman narrowed his eyes, "and Batgirl trusts him. They trust each other."

"I'm going with you," he announced, climbing into the room, through the open window. Barbara turned around surprised.  
"What?"  
"Central City. I mean Robin can handle it here. Batman's at the Haven."  
"I know how to look after myself," she muttered, shoving her last item into the duffle bag. "I don't need a body guard."  
"Barbara..." he murmured quietly. She turned to face him, ready to explode but stopped, seeing the worried look on his face.  
"I'll be fine," she smiled, "I mean, I've handled Gotham on my own before. Central City won't be any different." Nightwing looked away, removing his eye mask.  
"Yes it will." he exclaimed, "Starfire's still searching for the Titans and-"  
"Wally was a Titan, haven't you stopped to condsider she maybe after him as well?" she asked sharply.  
"Wally was only there for a week before leaving."  
"Dick..."  
"I'm worried O.K?" he murmured, "I'm worried that you'll get hurt, like when-"  
"You should be worrying about yourself," she muttered, pursing her lips. "She's after you, not me. I can handle it."

"Did you find him?" she asked, as they entered her room.  
"No," came the responce, "They aren't giving up that easily. Not without a fight."  
"We will not fight. We will ask." se muttered. "They are my friends, they will soon come."  
"But how?"  
"I do not no yet," as she stood up, they could hear yelling from outside.  
"What was that?"

"Do you really think we'll give away such information?" Green Arrow smirked, as a soldier threw star bolts at him. Black Canary got infront of him, prepared for the Canary scream, when suddenly Starfire appeared.  
"You are friends of Nightwing?"  
"Depends who's asking." Black Canary growled.  
"Starfire, of-"  
"We know him, but we're not telling you or anyone else for that matter where he and the Titans are." Green Arrow growled. Shayera flew above the sky, this time she had help behind.  
"What is going on?" the Tamaran soldier asked.  
"You want a war, you got a war."

"Right on!" Robin exclaimed, as he ran passed the Tamaran soldier.  
"Hold still, kid!"  
"Watch who you're calling 'kid'," Robin smirked, as he disappeared into the night. Nightwing arrived shortly after, as the soldier was prepared to leave.  
"You!" he suddenly exclaimed as Nightwing made himself present.  
"I told you to leave them alone," he growled.  
"Than turn yourself in."  
"Do you really think I want to help you lot? This is my home."  
"Tell that to her." the soldier retorted.  
"I have, many times. Tell her yourself, otherwise you have more than angry Titans to deal with." Narrowing his eyes, Nightwing walked away to the shadows, as the soldier stood dumb founded.

"Do you reacon the Thanagarian's are tougher or the Tamaranian?" the Flash asked, as Batgirl threw a bola at the Tamaran guard.  
"Thanagarians," was her responce, "At least they were able to stop the League once."  
"You have a point there," the scarlet speeder grinned sheepishly, who was now starting a whirl wind.  
"Hey!" the soldier growled, "Stop that!" the Flash grinned again, as he continued it, gathering up all the soldiers dressed in purple, spitting them out from the eye.  
"Well that takes care of them, for now." Batgirl sighed, sitting on the road.  
"How's things with you and-"  
"Can we not talk about it?" she quickly cut him.  
"It can't be that bad?"  
"Yeah well... I don't know. It's hard being around him, is all." Batgirl muttered, getting up, "One minute he's defensive of the Tamaranians, next thing he's defending us!"  
"Can you blame him? Starfire is his ex."  
"Ex?" Batgirl looked at her friend curiously.  
"He didn't tell you?"  
"Does it look like he told me?" she asked. The Flash smiled weakly.  
"He told me he told you," he murmured. He heard the shot of Batgirl's grapple, before she flew off into the night. "Why would he lie?"

"They're gone for now, here." Batgirl reported. Connection was fuzzy now, between the heros, since power plants had been evcuated.  
"That's good." Jon'z nodded, as the employees of the Watch Tower watched intesively.  
"We may soon have to evacuate city's. Jump City has already been threatened."  
"Shayera is doing her best there."  
"We'll continue keeping track here. Batgirl out." the screen went blank. Employees started murmuring to on another. Fear had already got to them. It was the biggest time of their life being in the League. Not only was the Tower destroyed, risking many lives, but they had no chance of contacting their loved ones. They understood the risk, they also understood that the League members had to keep up with constant reports with news. Jon'z turned around to face them. They looked at him and smiled. Even on he's calm face, they believed they still had hope. Jon'z merely nodded, before the scattered away, doing their job.

Superman threw a punch at the purple claded soldier, throwing him into Lex Corps. He suddenly found himself surrounded by them, their hands glowing ready to attack.  
"You chose the wrong planet to make your new home." Superman growled. They all started attacking him. Metropilis watched from down below in horror as their protector fell.  
"Superman!" the soldier grabbed the fallen body and flew off, the remaining soldiers following. The city fell silent.

"They've taken Superman." Jon'z reported to the many protectors."No!" Flash's voice cried out.  
"It is time's like this when we have to keep on fighting. Keep on believing." Jon'z went on.  
"You need to send someone there." Nightwing murmured quietly.  
"Wasn't he once part of the Titan's?" Robin asked.  
"For a short while, why?" Nightwing responded.  
"Batgirl was right," Shayera said, "They're after 'all' Titans."  
"Which means Flash is also a target." Jon'z sighed, "Batgirl-"  
"I already have him as a civilian." her voice came.  
"And I hate it," the scarlet speeder muttered.  
"I have Batman stationed at Metropilis."  
"And the Haven?" John Stewart finally spoke.  
"Huntress and Question are taking care of it."  
"I can't believe they took him," Diana murmured.  
"How are the people holding up?" Shayera asked.  
"Surprisingly, they're doing well."  
"Look, if I'm forced to stay low, Red here needs help." the Flash spoke up.  
"I can do it myself 'Red'," Batgirl shot back.  
"Kara, how's Smallville?" Jon'z asked, ignoring the two red-headed heros bickering.  
"They know, and they're staying indoors. Had some trouble but everything's fine." Supergirl paused. "I can't believe they took him..."  
"Robin, can you Zatanna and Etrigon handle Gotham"  
"Yeah..." came an awkward responce.  
"I know for a fact that Nightwing know's Central City well..."  
"You have gotta be-" Batgirl suddenly started.  
"I'm sending you down there."  
"If Batgirl's right, I also have to lay low," Nightwing sighed, "I am the Titan's leader."  
"They won't rush into kidnapping you yet," Jon'z murmured.  
"What do you mean?" Nightwing asked, "Look what happened to Superman!"  
"Do they know our weaknesses?" Supergirl asked.  
"How the hell do I know!" Nightwing asked.  
"They may," the Flash murmured, "I mean Star knew about Lois Lane, but never actually met her..."  
"So you saying they'll kidnap people important to the Titan's life to get them?" Robin asked suprised.  
"That's what I'm thinking," Jon'z murmured.  
"The perfect way to get the Titan's," John muttered.  
"If that's the case, any of us could be next." Shayera sighed.  
"Not just anyone." the Flash jumpped in, "I have a feeling Batgirl could be a target."  
"Shut up," Batgirl snapped.  
"Or even Robin or Batman." the Flash went on.  
"Wally's right, but I'm not leaving any city unprotected." Jon'z said quietly.  
"Does that mean I can come out?" Wally asked.  
"Yes. Nightwing will join you both down there."  
"But-" Batgirl started.  
"Yes sir!" Wally cut in. "Meet us at my place."  
"We have to continue fighting. Shayera, don't try and get him out. I'll send teams in later, to break him free."

Barbara sat uncomfortably at the Flash head quaters. Wally had disappeared moments ago, with out a word. She sighed, eyeing the door carefully. Supergirl's weakness idea had got her thinking.  
"Tim or Bruce... or even myself could be targets," she murmured.  
"Well, I'm not going to let that happen," Nightwing greeted from behind, causing her to jump.  
"Don't do that."  
"Sorry," he sighed, "Where's Wally?"  
"He disappeared on me." Barbara sighed, hugging herself.  
"Hey, we'll be alright." he murmured, sitting next to her. "I mean we've been through worse, haven't we"  
"I can't believe she'd do this," she sighed, "They're meant to be peaceful!"  
"But also strong warriors." Nightwing responded, looking out the window, "I have to go to them."  
"Jon'z won't let you!"  
"If it means stopping their attacks on innocent's, I have to do it." the hero muttered stubbornly.  
"Dick, you don't have to do this, the League knows what they're doing."  
"I have to," he said quietly, this time facing her, "I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt."  
"You're here!" Wally cried out, running into the room. Nightwing smiled, uncomfortably, "Did I miss something?"  
"He's turning himself in, into the Tamaran soldiers." Barbara whispered.  
"Are you nuts!" Wally cried out, "Not only will Bat's be pissed off, Jon'z will have my head!"  
"It's my problem."  
"No it's not, not anymore." Wally snapped. Nightwing had never seen his best friend so defensive before. He glanced at Barbara who sat quietly, starring out the window, her eyes narrowed. "I know you're just doing this for 'her' sake, you can't keep protecting her, when ever she's in trouble!" Nightwing starred at the ground, uncertainly.  
"I'm not risking anyones life," he growled.  
"Can we finish this later?" Barbara asked, getting up, "They're back." Nightwing and Wally rushed to the window, but this time the troops weren't alone.  
"Is that who I think it is?" Wally asked, glancing at Nightwing.  
"It's her alright."

digi-gal-rox: pls review! next chapter will be up soon (i hope)!


	5. Chapter 4

**digi-gal-rox:** yea! I finally have another chapter up! after... wat long? anyways, hope u enjoy it! and don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 4

Batman glowered, as more Tamaranians marched down the street. Moments ago, he had recieved news that Superman had been kidnapped, and was held at the Titans Tower.  
"Let me know when you get a team," Batman finally said after half an hour of silence.  
"Sure will." Jonz responded, before Batman cut the line. Metropilis was now in danger without Superman protecting them. Sure they have Supergirl, but she was already busy protecting Smallville. He shot out his grapple and took of before anyone noticed him.

The Question threw another punch at the soldier that had surprised him. Huntress was not too far away, interigating a Bludhaven villian. Grunting, the Question threw the Tamaranian soldier aside, before making his way to Huntress, who was done.  
"Next time you want to chat, take care of business first." he muttered. "Did you get what you needed?"  
"No." the dark cladded woman frowned. "He was my biggest lead. Man, if Nightwing were here, he'd be able to solve this by now."  
"Well, he's needed at Central City, so we have to make do," the Question said, looking up at the sky, the soldiers were now patrolling the air. "Jonz, everyone needs to keep low. They're covering the air."  
"Copy that."

Batgirl let out a short yelp as a soldier threw her against the wall, before making his way towards Nightwing.  
"You just made a big mistake," Batgirl growled, jumping onto his back.  
"What the hell are you doing, Batgirl?!" Nightwing bellowed, making his way towards her.  
"She can take care of herself, the people need us!" the Flash snapped, gathering the citizens of Central City to a safe spot.  
"You're the fast runner, you help them!" Nightwing shot back, catching Batgirl as she was thrown off the Tamaranian soldier.  
"I really hate this," she growled, "Where'd your girlfriend go?"  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"Fine, your wife to be."  
"Not my wife either." Nightwing muttered, flexing his fist, "Just a pissed of ex girlfriend, who wanted my help to help her people make earth their new home."  
"What ever, so where is she?" Batgirl rolled her eyes, as the soldier retreated. Screams were suddenly heard below. Both heros looked down, over the roof top edge. "Never mind." she responded, noticing people fleeing from a female figure.  
"Let's go." Nightwing said, revealing his gliders, and jumping down.  
"Men," Batgirl muttered, shooting out her grappling hook, and following him in his wake.

Robin grinned as he flipped over another soldier. As much as Batman had warned him to take the situation seriously, he couldn't help but have fun with these guys. He remembered Nightwing mentioning that they were gentle creatures. So much for that.  
"Get back here!" the soldier exclaimed. Before he could jump at the brightly coloured boy, Zantanna had encased the alien in a large animal cage.  
"Nice." Robin grinned.  
"If only we could do it to Starfire," she frowned.  
"Too bad Nightwing won't allow it." Robin muttered, witnessing Etrigon sending a powerful blast at the soldier.

"Hello Nightwing," she smiled. She narrowed her eyes as two figures joined Nightwing. "The Flash and Batgirl."  
"You shouldn't be doing this, Starfire." the Flash said, folding his arms.  
"My people need a home."  
"And why do you want Nightwing?" Batgirl asked. The alien princess opened her mouth to answer, "Wait I already know why." she cut in. The Flash smirked.  
"You left us no choice, Starfire," Flash said fiercely, "Due to the fact that you did not leave this planet peacefully, we have been asked to take you all down. And we will do anything to protect this planet. Even if it means hurting you." Starfire clenched her fist.  
"You might be wise not to do that, or your leader Superman will suffer much pain."

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes, as she quickly deflected each starbolt that was aimed at her. They had to think of something quick, or other wise the Tamaranians could end up taking control of their world. One thing she did know, however was that Batman had a plan. A plan to end all of this.  
"Hera help us," she murmured. She turned around slightly, Shyera and the other League members fell to the floor. No! They couldn't give up not yet! She felt something hit her hard on the back. The last thing she saw was her fallen comrades, before her world went black.

"Damn it," Raven muttered, as she blocked another attack.  
"Raven! Word just in! They got most of the founding leaders of the League!" Cyborg bellowed, charging towards her.  
"Inform Nightwing!" she exclaimed.  
"Already did!"  
"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy exclaimed, his eyes wide with fear.  
"Pray to God a miracle happens."

"What happened?" Shyera groaned, opening her eyes.  
"The Tamaranians is what happened." Wonder Woman said darkly.  
"They cuffed my wings!"  
"Did they get everyone?" Shyera asked.  
"Pretty much," a familiar voice answered.  
"Superman!"  
"Other's are in hiding I presume. So far those not accounted for are Batman, Batgirl, Robin, Nightwing, Flash and the Titans."  
"So basically everything is up to them."  
"Or the ones that are now in hiding,"  
"Oh. Joy."

"_That_ was your master plan?" the Flash asked sharply, as Nightwing turned another corner.  
"Well, it got us out of there, didn't it?"  
"Do I have to seperate you two?" Batgirl demanded. "We have other pressing issues to deal with. Robin report!"  
"There's nothing we can do here." Robin's voice came, "Titans and I are still here."  
"And Batman?"  
"God only knows."  
"We're on our way. And don't attack us when we come."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"I can't believe they all got caught." the Flash breathed.  
"There's nothing we can do," Batgirl frowned slightly, "Unless Nightwing here knows his girl-friends weakness."  
"She's not my girlfriend!" Nightwing snapped.  
"Sure, sure," she waved a dismisive hand. Nightwing glared at Flash who's smile quickly faded.  
"You heard the woman. Her weakness?"  
"Right now, all I can think about is... Silkie..."  
"Silkie?" Batgirl looked at him quizically.  
"Her pet... moth..."  
"Though that does seem like a good idea... isn't Silkie with her?"  
"Point taken..."  
"Hey... what about all those Titans you recruited? I know some still haven't joined the League." Flash suddenly exclaimed pulling to a hault.  
"A large team of Titans?" Batgirl raised an eye brow. "Wow, something bad must've happened."  
"That actually is not a bad idea... if they still have the Titan communicator."

"Calling all Titans. Calling all Titans. This is nor a drill. I repeat this is not a drill..." Breathing heavily, Batgirl watched as Nightwing contacted the available Titans, informing them of their plan. Shaking her head slightly she turned to face the Flash who was quietly pacing up and down, constantly looking out the window. She sighed heavily fiddling with her bat-a-rang.  
"Babs?" Nightwing looked at her curiously. "Something bothering you?" Flash coughed loudly shaking his head. Batgirl eyed him crefully before gazing out the window.  
"I have to ask him, Wally." she stated.  
"But-"  
"I have to know why."  
"Know what?" Nightwing asked.  
"Why didn't you tell me that you broke up with Starfire."

Narrowing her green eyes, Starfire angrily threw her bed out of the room. Her friends had now gone against her. It gave her no choice but to fight back. In the background, she could hear the League crying in pain. They had given her no choice but to torture them. They did not comply to her request. Her features somewhat soften, when her gaze fell upon an old photo that hung in her room. It was a group shot of the Teen Titans in their younger years. She smiled, remebering the good old days. But that was then. This was now. They had a war to fight. And fight she shall.

Breathing heavily, Superman studied his surroundings again. Even if he could see through these walls, he had no strength to break through the chains. No alien could. Beside him, his fellow team members were all worn out.  
"You there, Kent?" Batman's voice came from the communicator.  
"Bruce?" Superman's eyes shot up. "Where are you?"  
"Help is on the way. That's all you need to know." Batman cut the line.  
"What is it?" Jonz asked quietly.  
"He's on his way." he murmured, quiet enough just for his team could hear.

"What?" Nightwing coughed. "Wally you-?"  
"Dude, you told me you told her. And don't drag me into this!" the scarlet speeder backed away.  
"You're asking me this now?" he threw his arms in the air, "Can't we talk about this later?"  
"I want an answer Dick." she said calmly. "Why did you tell me?" he didn't respond. "I deserve an answer Dick."  
"No you don't." he said slowly, "What? Do you expect me to tell you everything that goes on in my god damn life?!" She glared at him.  
"I should say the same thing to you," she spat.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" he demanded when she got up and headed for the door.  
"None of your business!" he winced when she slammed the door. Shaking his head slightly he glanced at the Flash.  
"Don't look at me, man. She's your ex." Muttering to himself, Nightwing got up and took off after her.

She smirked, seeing her all alone. So, she had finally decided to come out of hiding. Alone. She slowly made her way towards her, ready to attack, only to have her turn around.  
"This isn't like you. Taking advantage of a person, Starfire."  
"Batgirl," the alien said curtly. "Alone?"  
"Perhaps." she paused. "What do you want with me?"  
"Just enough to lure Nightwing and the Titans out." Starfire folded her arms. Batgirl shrugged.  
"Oh sure, like that would work."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh puh-lease, it's not like you don't know." she rolled her eyes. "You've always been on his mind."  
"You're wrong, actually." Nightwing said, appearing from the shadows.  
"God! I can't even go out for a bit, without being followed!"  
"Starfire isn't the one that's always on my mind." he stated, ignoring Batgirl's out burst.  
"Oh, don't say that to make me feel better," she snapped. Nightwing slowly advanced towards her.  
"She's not the one who's been on my mind, Batgirl." he repeated. "It's-" before he could finish his sentence they were blinded by a bright light.

"We have to hurry now!" the Flash exclaimed. "There was a bright light coming from the tower!"  
"We're on our way." Roin responded. "God, I hope everything's O.K."  
"I'm more worried about what they'll do to each other."  
"That to." Robin paused, "But what do they want with you guys, anyway?"  
"Wouldn't have a clue, kiddo. Maybe she wants her 'friends' by her side."  
"We'll be there in ten. Make sure they don't get to him."  
"Will do."

"Argh," Batgirl felt Nightwing push her to the ground.  
"Just cover your eyes." he ordered.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"How the hell am I suppose to know? It's just freakin' bright!" he responded roughly, as they blindly made their way to safety. "You O.K?" he asked softly, hiding behind a wall.  
"I'll live." she paused, noticing a flash of red running towards them. "Wally's on his way." following her gaze, Nightwing nodded. "You didn't finish what you were saying."  
"Huh?" he looked at her blankly.  
"You were saying that someone else had been on your mind." the dark knight paused.  
"Can we talk about this later, Babs?"  
"No!" she shook her head violently. "I deserve the truth, Dick. All this time, you've been lieng to me. I want the truth."  
"Barbara, I-"  
"You O.K?" Flash suddenly appeared beside them.  
"Wally!" Batgirl sighed in relief.  
"You're O.K." the scarlet speeder grinned. "Robin's on his way with the Titans. With other information as well. It seems that Bats has broken the League out of their so called jail."  
"Good." Nightwing responded. "Once he gets into contact with us, we need a plan to get them out."  
"No kidding," Flash sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Who knows how many more people they'll hurt, just to have things their way."  
"I have an idea." Batgirl said slowly. Nightwing looked at her surprised.  
"What?"  
"See it this way, she wants the Titans, more specifically you, Nightwing," the red-headed hero said slowly.  
"And?"  
"Give her a chance, Nightwing," Flash frowned.  
"So, we set up a trap. Place Nightwing somewhere, a place she may or may not be familiar with and have the place surrounded." Nightwing shook his head.  
"There is no way I'm doing that!" he said loudly. "No way!"  
"Maybe if we placed someone else," Flash murmured. "Though Dick may seem the most likely candidate, we can place someone else she'll more likely use."  
"We are not going to use anyone!" Nightwing said violently, "It's top risky!"  
"I'll do it." Batgirl spoke up.  
"No!"  
"Are you sure?" Flash asked, ignoring the ranting Nightwing. She nodded.  
"If it means that our lives can go back to what it use to, than I'll do it."  
"Are you insane?!"  
"I don't need your permission to go out, Dick." Batgirl hissed.

"So what's the plan?" Robin asked quietly.  
"Use someone as bait to lure them out." Batgirl cut in, before Nightwing could get a word out.  
"Me like." the young hero grinned.  
"I don't believe this," Nightwing muttered, walking away.  
"What's his problem?"  
"He... doesn't like the idea." the Flash said hastily. "Where's the League's current location?"  
"Hiding out at Gotham at the moment." Robin responded. "O.K, so how exactly are we going to lure them out?"  
"Though Silkie would've been a better idea, there is one person she can never forget." Batgirl said slowly.  
"Dick." Robin nodded.  
"Right." she nodded. "And family is... sorta important to Dick. So either one of us has to be the bait. I mean, she may even go to the extreme to use us. But with a tracer... we can destroy their main ship or something arather."  
"I like it. But Batman may not like it." Robin said slowly. "What about that big gun you guys have?" he turned to face Flash.  
"We destroyed it," the scarlet speeder responded. "But..."  
"But what?" Beast Boy looked at him curiously.  
"Another idea." Batgirl suddenly perked up. "Supposedly the Titans had a change of heart." Raven starred at her, before nodding slowly.  
"Destroying the command center inside out."  
"Right," she nodded.  
"Now, that's something we can work with," the Flash grinned. "Yo! Dick! You heard that?!" he shouted. "You happier with that idea?!" there was no response. "Dick?"  
"You don't think-" Robin started.  
"Loft." Batgirl sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** well, that's it for now! don't forget to review!! 


	6. Chapter 5

**digi-gal-rox:** one chapter up an one more to go! i had originally hoped for this story to go on for longer, but my ideas always seemed to clash. so here it is! remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Dick?" she called out softly, stepping into the dark room. There was no response. Awkwardly, the younger boy stood behind her, wrapping his cape around himself. The room was cold. "Dick? Are you there?" still there was no response.  
"You don't think he actually went to them, do you?" the younger one asked.  
"Don't, Robin." Batgirl warned. Taking a deep breath, she made her way to his base. There was no sign of anyone being there recently. Hanging her head slightly, she faced the younger hero and shook her head.  
"Where could he have gone?" he wondered aloud.  
"He's gone out there alone." she realized. Robin looked at her eyes wide.  
"What?!"

"Damn it," Batman swore, narrowing his eyes. "What was he thinking?!"  
"That's the thing, he wasn't thinking." Batgirl responded, as Batman typed furiously into the computer. Behind them, the remaining Titans and Justice League members glanced nervously at each other.  
"Still, how do we get them out?"  
"I've found an isolated planet for them," Batman responded, "Similar environment to their own home planet."  
"Will Starfire be O.K with it?" Beast Boy asked. Batman's eyes fell.  
"If we can't move them, we have to fight them. And do what ever it takes to protect the people."  
"Why would he go to them?" Cyborg wondered, sitting down.  
"To protect you... us." the Flash mumured, looking up. Bagirl looked at him and gave a small smile.  
"I wonder if he knows about this other planet," she commented. Batman looked at her, before shaking his head.  
"In most cases, the acts before he thinks." he paused, "We have to save him."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked looking at him. He didn't respond right away. He glarred at the two guards that held onto him tightly.  
"Take them off, and I'll answer your question." he responded. She narrowed her eyes but nodded. The guards backed away and stood at the door.  
"Now answer my question. Why do you have the sudden change of heart?"  
"I have a home I want to protect. And there are people out there I care about." he responded. "You've changed. You were once a caring person. Now you don't care about hurting the people around you."  
"That is what happens when people hurt my people."  
"They did nothing," he said loudly. "You're the ones that hurt them. All they did was defend themselves. That's what we humans do. Do what ever it takes to defend ourselves."

"We need a strategy to get in."  
"Just go in and destroy everything in our path!" Cyborg exclaimed, a wide grin on his face.  
"No," the Bat shook his head. "We need a distraction."  
"It's better if everyone enters the building from different areas," Superman added.  
"We'll go from the top," Robin spoke up. Batgirl nodded in agreement.  
"If that's the case we'll from below." Raven spoke up. Cyborg and Beast Boy reluctantly agreed.  
"And the rest of us-" Diana started.  
"There are still many scattered around the city," J'onn announced from the computer, "I've already alerted the active heroes to round them up with extra hands."  
"We'll deal with the scattered." Superman concluded.  
"No," Batman shook his head. "There's an army inside as well. We all go. From below. You two-" he faced Batgirl and Robin, "You go from the top."

"So is it a deal?" he asked. She stared at him, still considering.  
"How do I know, you're not lieing?"  
"They would all be here, for one thing." he pointed out. "Another, why don't you just ask them? By now they may know that I'm here." she continued staring at him, before a smile crept on her face.  
"It's a deal."

"Are they still in the tower?" Beast Boy asked, as the remaining team, the founding members of the Justice League, the Titans and Batman, Batgirl and Robin prepared for the invasion. Cyborg paused, staring at the green creature before shaking his head slightly, muttering something. "What?!"  
"Just get in the car, man." Cyborg shoved his friend in the car.  
"O.K," Batman's voice came through the communicator, "Let's make this as quiet as possible. We don't want them to know that we're going in." Batgirl revved up her bike.  
"Let's do this."

"They're leaving!" J'onn exclaimed from the communicator. Looking up at the sky, the team watched as ships took of from the Titans Tower. The mother ship in the lead.  
"What do we do now?" Robin asked, as each vehicle and hero pulled to a stop. Everyone faced Batman who had his eyes narrowed. "Batman?"  
"There's nothing we can do." Superman sighed. "Nightwing must've done something." Batgirl looked up to the departing ships again before sighing loudly.  
"He made a deal with them." she supplied. Her eyes fell. "Starfire was after him. And he went to her..."  
"To save us?" Raven looked at her, before hanging her head.  
"So... what do we do now?" Cyborg asked.  
"There's nothing else we can do." Batman said quietly. "I hate to say it," he added quickly.  
"He's a brave man." Flash said quietly. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back to Gotham.

"-with the reconstruction of the Justice League Tower, founding member Superman had this to say-" watching the screen, the members of the Justice League smiled, as they all stopped their work.  
"Sacrifises were made." he stated, "Many lives were lost. Friends, family... the people we love... heroes... we all watched. The many heroes that you had looked up to-" Batgirl placed an arm around her friend Supergirl, the two looked at each other and smiled. "-the ones that were worshiped... even the ones that had family... we owe our lives to them. That is why the we, The Justice League now make a promise to all of you." Diana, John, J'onn and the Flash exchanged smiled, standing in the back of the room, "We promise that we will always stand by, protecting you. The sacrifice of these heroes won't go to waste. You have my word on that. Their names will always live on. Not in statues or monuments. But in your hearts. Our hearts."

"So will you be joining us?" Diana asked, facing the red-head. She shook her head.  
"My place is Gotham." she murmured. Nodding slightly, the raven haired woman lead her to the now active teleporter, "If you need any extra hands in computers, don't be afraid to call." with a blink of an eye, Batgirl was gone. Robin sighed heavily before gathering his things, a small smile on his face.  
"She has a point. I thought that maybe things would work out up here. But like she said Gotham is my home. And right now, Gotham needs people like us." he walked up to the machine. Diana smiled at the young boy. "Call us if you need any help." he added, before vanishing into thin air. She turned around, watching as the tower continued with it's repairs. Picking up an object she joined in the crowd.

The streets were silent. Buildings were partly destroyed as citizens slowly came out. A single laughter was heard by a child. Before the whole city erupted with cheers and laughter from all age groups alike. Barbara stood by her father, a proud smile on her face. Beside her Robin stood a big grin on his face.  
"They did it," James breathed. Barbara's smile faded as did Robin. "You all did it." he added facing Robin, who forced a smile.  
"Yeah." he nodded. He looked up at the sky, all ships were gone from sight. The only thing left was the familiar crimson sky. Barbara hugged herself tightly.  
"This definately changes the peoples view of the League." she commented. James nodded. "I hope everything will be O.K," she murmured.  
"It will be." James responded.  
"Things are going to be different from now on," Robin stated. James' looked at him surprised.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Robin didn't answer right away, but the Commissioner knew the answer. "I guess it will." he nodded sadly. He watched as the Justice League survivors carried out bodies of the deceased, both heres and civillians alike, with the help from the fire-men and police alike. "I guess it will."

_A few days later_

"I'll miss him," she said quietly. Bruce nodded, closing the room door behind them.  
"He did it to save all of us," Tim murmured. "There still could've been another way."  
"He did what he thought was right," Alfred greeted them. "He won't be forgotten." Barbara smiled at him.  
"No he won't." the joined the group in the living room, where a small party was held, with heroes in the civillian clothing and the police force.  
"So what's going to happen now?"  
"The city is still under repairs," Barbara murmured, "I'm going to stay and help."  
"I might head to Jump City," Tim smiled, "Dick was helping train new heroes. So I thought that maybe I would take his place there."  
"I'm sure you'll do a good job." Barbara smiled, hugging the younger boy. When they turned around they had found that Bruce had vanished.  
"I wonder where he'll go this time." Tim murmured, as they were joined by Wally and the rest of th Justice League Members.  
"Who?" Clark asked. "Where'd Bruce go?" Barbara's fetures softened, as she looked out the window, a knowing smile on her face.  
"Barbara?" Tim looked at her worriedly.  
"He'll be back." she said. "When he's good and ready."

_A Few Months Later_

"Do you think he'll come back?" Dinah asked. Huntress starred at the younger blonde before shaking her head slightly.  
"You still have a lot to learn, Canary."  
"So do you," Batgirl folded her arms.  
"Puh-lease, it's not like you've been in this business longer than I have." Helena rolled her eyes.  
"About the same," Batgirl corrected, "But I've been trained by the best." she looked up to the sky, where the bat-signal glowed in the sky.  
"So, we a team or not?" Huntress asked roughly, folding her arms crossly, before a smile grew on her face.  
"Definately," Batgirl nodded.  
"Count me in." Dinah paused, "So what shall we call ourselves?" Huntress and Batgirl exchanged smiles.  
"Birds of Prey."

"Welcome to the team," Cyborg greeted the young hero. "We could really use someone like you around. Especially in training."  
"Well, Im glad to be of service." Robin smiled.  
"Just don't be like Dick. He went over the top." Robin chuckled.  
"We all are." Robin smiled. "I'll drop it a notch or two though." he paused, "So where's my room?" he asked. Shaking his head slightly, Cyborg laughed.  
"You're an eager one, aren't you?"  
"I just need a place to drop my things. Than the training begins."  
"Already?" Cyborg laughed, "If you say so!"

"The biggest question to ask is where is he?" Huntress folded her arms, her eyes slightly narrowed as Batgirl turned up the volume. "While the big question still remains, Batgirl has vowed to continue to protect our city, till his triumphant return. By her side, heroes include: Huntress, and Black Canary..." Huntress hastily turned the screen off.  
"What do we have planned for tonight?" Dinah asked.  
"There's some shipments down at the docks. Penguin is behind it." with a smile, the women headed towards the window, breathing in the Gotham air.  
"Let's get to work girls," Huntress announced, as the three jumpped down the the streets below.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** for those who aren't happy with this ending, don't worry it's not the end! i have an epilogue on the way! 


	7. Epilogue

**digi-gal-rox:** the final chapter is up! hope you enjoyed reading this fic! and don't forget to review!  
- lots of lurv!

* * *

Epilogue

A soft thump greeted her from behind. She didn't react right away, as she continued typing into the computer. She heard as the visitor slowly crept towards her. Still, she didn't react, but a small smile grew on her lips. She stopped typing and leaned back thoughtfully, starring at the screen.  
"How was patrol?" she asked, catching her visitor of guard.  
"God!" the visitor exclaimed, "I still don't know how you can do that, Barb." Barbara Gordon wheeled herself around, as Dinah Lance sat down on the couch behind. Barbara smiled softly shaking her head slightly. "And to answer your question it was quiet." the red-head nodded, before returning her gaze to the computers before her.  
"And how's things with Ollie?" she asked.  
"His busy with the League. They've go him on over time now." Dinah muttered. Barbara chuckled. "What?"  
"What did you expect from the League Dinah?" she asked, "He did take time of to spend time with you." the blonde woman fumed.  
"I see your point," Barbara chuckled, removing her glasses, before wheeling herself to the sofa a smile planted on her lips.  
"Have you heard the rumours? Batman's back. But this time with news."  
"What news?" Dinah asked. Barbara's eyes fell slightly.  
"He's retiring." she said quietly. "He's getting married."  
"To Diana?"  
"No." Barbara shook her head, "Someone he met during his travels."

If there was one thing she could do. Just one thing... she would venture out to the world once again. Ever since the incident, when the Joker had shot her, she had lost the ability to walk and her confidence of facing the world. Becoming Oracle had given her some confidence in facing the world again, but she was afraid of facing a relationship with any men. Along with the Justice League and the Titans, the three groups would, every year, meet and mourn the death of the heroes that had died in the evasion. And the sacrifice that Dick Grayson had made. Barbara looked up to the sky, as the dark sky loomed over Gotham. It had been almost seven years since the evasion, and everything around them changed. James Gordon had retired, giving the job to Catherine Greenway. And much to the new Commissioner's dislike, the Birds of Prey became the heroes that people had looked up to.  
"Every hero makes a sacrifice," Alfred had told her once. "It can either be the good of man kind. Or for the worst, Ms. Gordon. But regardless, sacrifices has to be made."

Chatter filled the room, as she took a sip from her champaigne glass. She forced a smile as people looked at her sympathetically. Tim Drake joined her side.  
"Don't you hate it when they do that?" he asked. She chuckled.  
"You'll get use to it." she shrugged it of. "It's better than asking 'How did it happen?'."  
"I thought everyone knew."  
"Daddy made sure it didn't get broadcast." Barbara sighed, removing her glasses, and placing her book on the lap,  
"So how are things with the Titans?"  
"Turns out, after a few years of being there, I'm second to Dick being the tough trainer." that made the young red- head laugh. "So have you met the mysterious fiance yet?" she shook her head.  
"No. I thought you would've."  
"Nup." Tim shook his head. "Y'know what? It doesn't really matter, know why?"  
"Why?" she looked at him blankly.  
"I don't know. Thought you might know," he teased.  
"Oh Tim,"

He walked into the room, searching. There was a wave of gasp as everyone stopped and looked at him. Eyes followed him as he walked deeper into the room, no one daring to approach him. A wave of murmur from the super-hero community erupted, as the pointed to him. His eyes traveled the room, till he spotted a red-haired woman with her back to him. He smiled and made his way towards her. The two other women she was talking to stopped and pointed towards him. She turned around slightly. He stopped it wasn't her. The woman stepped forward, a confused look on her face.  
"You're alive," she simply stated. "Everyone thought...- where's the princess?" he looked at her confused.  
"And you are...?"  
"Delinda." she supplied, "Midnight," she added, extending her hand. "Many of the League has talked about you, Mr. Grayson."

"It's kinda weird, don't you think?" Wally West asked softly. Barbara looked up at him and nodded.  
"A lot has sure happen," she murmured, "Heck you've retired and gotten married!"  
"Bart's a good kid," Wally commented. Barbara smiled and looked up to the sky.  
"How're the twins?" she asked.  
"Loud," he exclaimed, "But you'll get use to it." he laughed.  
"Do you miss it?" she asked, "Being out there?"  
"Sometimes." he admitted, "But I won't risk my family's life. They're too important to me." she looked at him and smiled.  
"Spoken like a true hero." she paused. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?" she asked. He looked down at her, and noted that there was sadness in her eyes. His eyes fell.  
"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"My god," the elderly man breathed. Shaking slightly, he sat down. The younger man couldn't help but let out his familiar boyish grin.  
"It's good to see you to," he smiled.  
"Master Dick... how-" Alfred started.  
"I paid up my end of the bargain. She paid her's." he smiled. Dick paused looking out the window. "Gotham sure has changed."  
"More than you think," Alfred said quietly, "A lot has happened since you left, Master Dick." Dick looked at him curiously.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Master Wallance has gotten married, and has retired," Alfred murmured, "Master Tim has joined the Titans, to help train new heroes... Master Bruce is now engaged, and plans to retire..."  
"And Barbara?"  
"She...-" the Englishman hesitated. "She's changed the most. She... she was shot by the Joker..." Dick's eyes shot up, alarmed.  
"What?!"  
"She's retired from Batgirl." he added, "She..." Wally entered the room.  
"Hey, I'm givin' her a ride back Al!" Wally exclaimed. He stopped starring at the man before him. "Oh my god..."  
"Hey," he gave an awkward smile. "'sup?"

"What are you-" she stopped in mid-sentence, starring at him. He starred at her, surprised at her change. Her hair was now shoulder length, with her glasses riding down her nose. "Dick..."  
"Hey, Babs."  
"You're... here..."  
"For good." he walked up to her and hugged her tightly, tears falling from his face. "God, I missed you." he pulled away looking at her. Tears streamed from her face.  
"You came back," she hiccuped. He smiled at her, wiping her tears away with his thumb.  
"I'm not going away for a long time, Babs." he promised before kissing her gently on the lips.

_"Looks like Freeze is making another winter wonderland," she commented.  
"You don't have to be sarcastic," he stated.  
"I wasn't," she protested, fumming.  
"Where is he?" he asked.  
"Ice Arena," was her responce. "He's the only one out."  
"We'll all head there than," another voice joined in.  
"No, the rest of you patrol the city. He's a big boy. He knows how to take care of him self," she said tartly.  
"Oh comeon, baby. You can't be that mad."  
"You shush!" she scowled, "The rest of you patrol the city."  
"Aye ma'am."  
"Huntress!" she scowled. The line was quickly cut. "I'm going to get her!"  
"Later," Nightwing stated. "What's Freeze after?"  
"Not after. Creating." Oracle responded. "Better check it out quickly."  
"Bossy much?" he teased. She growled before cutting the line._

...The End?


End file.
